Citrus Friends
by angel0wonder
Summary: It was probably safe to assume that Harumi wouldn't have fallen in love with Yuzu if it wasn't for Mei.


Another Citrus short fic, where Harumi likes Yuzu. This is probably not the case in the story, but maybe I'm just so in rabu with Yuzu that I'm surprised the entire cast isn't fist-fighting each other to get into her pants.

* * *

"50 Ways to Make Your Crush Realize You Exist"

Harumi read the magazine article with a touch of amusement in her gaze. Most of these tips were utter bullshit. She would know; she's tried. And it wouldn't kill the magazine editors to write something called "50 Ways to Admit Your Crush Will Probably Never Realize You Exist"… Not that she'd read _that_ article, but it would at least be a change of pace.

"Harumin~, can I crash at your place tonight?" Yuzu plopped down in front of her during lunch as Harumi flipped to a different page. Speak of the devil.

"Sure," Harumi agreed readily with an inviting grin. "What's the occasion?"

"Oh, just… the usual," Yuzu sighed despondently as she flicked at a dangling earring and Harumi smiled at the sight. Yuzu's worried face just screamed that she wanted to talk about it.

Harumi flipped another page of her magazine, though she hadn't finished reading that page. "Is it the prez again?"

"Yeah," Yuzu huffed slightly with an apologetic smile. "I bet you're probably tired of hearing about it. I shouldn't bother you with this stuff again, I'm sorry."

"I don't mind, you know," Harumi reassured quickly. "You can talk to me about anything."

Yuzu leaned back in her chair with a frown as she curled a lock of her hair around a finger. "I know that! But I feel like we only talk about me, you know? Like I don't agonize over my own problems enough!" She threw her blonde head back dramatically and Harumi let her eyes appreciate the other girl's neck and hint of chest. Then Yuzu's green eyes found Harumi's again and she seemed to brighten up considerably. "Enough about me, Harumin. Let's talk about you for once!" She smiled encouragingly at her friend. "Is there anyone _you_ like?"

Harumi hummed in delight as she brought her milkshake straw to her lips. "There is!"

"Eh? Seriously? Who?" Yuzu blinked in surprise, but she quickly recovered as excitement at the news bloomed in her eyes. "Why haven't you said anything? Tell me!"

Harumi laughed. "Well, it's a one-sided crush, so I don't really worry about it!"

"Wha- that's crazy talk!" Yuzu said optimistically. "I mean, I can kind of relate, but I still don't discount myself! There's always a chance!"

Harumi smiled fondly at the blonde. "Not everyone is as admirable or persistent as you!" She flipped another page of her magazine, not having glanced at the page at all. "Besides, I'm trying my best in my own way."

Yuzu leaned over the table and rested her chin on her hand. "I find it hard to believe that you call me admirable when you've been keeping quiet about a crush for who knows how long," she grumbled as Harumi winked at her. "Can I ask who it is?"

"Hm," Harumi smirked at the blonde. "It's obvious who it is, I think."

"Really?" Yuzu's brow furrowed adorably as she tried to deduce who it could be. "…I can't think of anyone! C'mon, give me a hint!"

"If you can't figure it out, then there's no point in telling~!" Harumi sang.

Yuzu's responding sigh was short-lived as she gave Harumi a confident, determined look. "Then I'll just figure it out!"

Harumi gave the other girl a softer grin in reply. "I seriously doubt that. You mean well, but you kind of suck at life," she jabbed rather playfully.

"I know I suck at life," She looked out the window with a reflective smile on her face. "But that doesn't mean my life sucks."

Harumi recognized the look. It's one she occasionally wore herself on particularly bad days. It was a look you wore when you longed for someone. Yuzu was thinking about Mei again. Yuzu was always thinking about the one who made her cry. About the one who constantly hurt her and didn't deserve a single ounce of Yuzu's attention and devotion.

And yet, Harumi couldn't bring herself to resent Mei all that much. Harumi was the type of person to make the best out of every situation, and even this hopeless circumstance was no different! For example, Yuzu probably wouldn't spend the night at her place nearly as much if it wasn't for that heartless student council president! And if it wasn't for Mei's constant rejection, Harumi wouldn't have ever realized what a passionate, determined, and strong person Yuzu was.

It was probably safe to assume that Harumi wouldn't have fallen in love with Yuzu if it wasn't for Mei. And for that Harumi could give bitter thanks to her rival.

But even that optimism was a bit of a stretch, though. It's not like Harumi enjoyed watching her bestie tear herself apart over someone who clearly didn't care for her. But she would support her friend in any way she could.

And once Yuzu inevitably realizes that pursuing her adopted little sister is a lost cause, Harumi is going to be right there to show her that love could be something that didn't hurt her so much.

That's what Harumi told herself as she waited patiently for that day with a warm smile on her face. Because she will not concede that she's lost to Mei. Not until Mei makes Yuzu smile with genuine happiness.

"Your lip gloss is a little messed up," Harumi reached over and gently swiped her finger under Yuzu's full bottom lip.

"Oh, thanks!" Yuzu was startled out of her musings, but she smiled appreciably and Harumi grinned back. Her lip gloss hadn't been messed up at all.


End file.
